


Enough

by thepynkmarquis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Knight Kyoutani Kentarou, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Prince Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepynkmarquis/pseuds/thepynkmarquis
Summary: “Nothing could ever be enough without him by my side.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Enough

“But he’s a guard, Tooru. What are you going to do?”  
His brother’s gaze doesn’t leave the knight in the training yard, eyes wistful and seemingly far away. “I love him, Shigeru. I’ll do whatever I have to.”  
The day is warm, and the brothers are enjoying the tail ends of summer on Tooru’s balcony, watching the knights train below. Shigeru knows how long his brother has loved the captain of the king’s guard. He sees it everyday in the way they look at one another, in the lingering touches that only he seems to see. He knows there’s a reason that Iwaizumi is placed as the personal guard for the king's first heir that runs deeper than lineage. Tooru has loved his knight since they were children, but his impending coronation is a heavy reminder that their love doesn’t surpass status. Tooru has been rejecting princesses left and right.  
“You would risk all of it, wouldn’t you?”  
“Nothing could ever be enough without him by my side.”  
Tooru finally tears his eyes away from where Iwaizumi stands victorious over his sparring partner. Shigeru wishes he didn’t recognize the devotion in the prince’s eyes. He’d seen that same unwavering emotion in his own reflection as he suffered through sleepless nights worried about his own lover.  
“I need you to help me with this, Shigeru,” Tooru says. “I need to be with him.”  
Shigeru wishes he didn’t understand. But he does.

-

Prince Oikawa Tooru dies three days before he planned to steal Iwaizumi and run away with him. Iwaizumi is killed with him, a knight trying to protect his prince until the end. Shigeru watches the arrow strike his brother in the courtyard as rebels come rushing in, watches him fall into the arms of his screaming lover. Iwaizumi holds Tooru with one arm and wields his sword with the other, but Shigeru doesn’t see him fall as he’s dragged away by guards. Rather, he hears Iwaizumi Hajime’s last shout before the heavy doors of the tower close and he is briefly separated from the chaos that's fallen on his home.  
“My prince. We have to go.” A guard is saying, but he cannot move. He only registers that he’s screaming when a gloved hand covers his mouth. A voice is in his ear, but it’s not right- it’s not gruff enough and it doesn’t have the commoner’s lilt that he’s used to.  
“Kentarou,” he gasps, prying the guards arm’s off of him. “Where is my guard- Kentarou-!”  
“Your highness- it’s dangerous-”  
Shigeru shakes himself free, only to be grabbed again by another knight attempting to lead him down to the kitchens. “I won’t leave without him! Where is he?!” Shigeru struggles against his handlers. “Kentarou! Kentarou!” A voice says, “I’m sorry, your majesty.” And everything goes black.

-

Kentarou is sleeping above him when he wakes. Shigeru lifts his head from his knight’s lap and drinks in his appearance. There is a bandage covering his forehead, his hair is matted with blood and sweat, and the bags under his eyes are more prominent than ever. Seeing his chest rise and fall is the most beautiful sight that Shigeru has ever beheld in his 16 years of living. They’re in a wagon, Shigeru realizes, and they aren’t alone. He can’t see who’s manning the horses at the front, but he recognizes some of the men with him.  
There’s Watari, a servant boy, knights Hanamaki and Mattsukawa, and Kindaichi a lower guard. They also seem to be asleep. When Shigeru turns back, Kentarou is already looking at him. He feels tears well in his eyes for his lost brother, his friends, his home, and Kentarou pulls him down to hide his head in his shoulder. Shigeru cries for a long time, tight in his knight’s embrace.

-

The coup to take Aoba Johsai also takes the lives of Shigeru’s parents. The rebels know that Shigeru is alive, somewhere, and they’re looking for him. Kunimi, the guard who had been steering the wagon, takes them to a village in another kingdom whose name isn’t uttered to Shigeru. They have to keep moving, though, so they pack up supplies and Matsukawa takes the reins to steer them in a direction that Shigeru isn’t made aware of. Information is being withheld from him, but he can’t bring it in himself to care.  
“I trust you,” He tells Kentarou, when the knight apologizes for it quietly beside him in the wagon. ”I know you can’t say to keep me safe. I trust you.” Kentarou still looks unconvinced, so Shigeru wraps his arms around his shoulders and fits their mouths together.  
They pull apart when Kindaichi coughs into his hand awkwardly, but Shigeru hides his face in the juncture between his knight’s neck and shoulder once more.  
“I love you,” he whispers into the skin there. Kentarou’s only response is to tighten his arms around his prince’s middle, and Shigeru feels safe. He has his knight by his side, and it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have some kyouhaba brain rot that manifested into a short royalty au. I apologize for any inaccuracies or errors- this wasn't beta'd because I'm new here and we die like men. Thank you for reading!


End file.
